


Sì, sei il mio sicario

by smile_92



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Fammi male ora che sto qui con teSì, l'amore uccide, sei il mio sicario
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Sì, sei il mio sicario

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 14 di LDF e per la maritombola 11 sempre di LDF

_Fammi male ora che sto qui con te  
Sì, l'amore uccide, sei il mio sicario_

Lo specchio gli restituì la sua figura buia sullo sfondo d’ombra della stanza. Intorno a lui, resti inermi di abiti ed oggetti giacevano a terra come corpi senza vita.

Lauro era nudo e solo. La pelle percorsa da brividi di freddo a cui non accennò a porre fine. Aveva bisogno, in quel momento, di sentirsi perfettamente in grado di mettere a tacere le sensazioni del suo corpo. Doveva esserne l’unico padrone. Aveva bisogno di riappropriarsene.

Si passò l’indice sul polso dove poco prima si erano strette le dita di Edoardo. Gli piaceva portargli le braccia sopra la testa, tenerle strette in una mano e leccargli la pelle dal mento all’ombelico.

Ricalcò con le dita la scia umida che gli aveva lasciato sul corpo. Era passato sul collo come se gli appartenesse, lungo il petto e sullo stomaco. Lauro aveva tremato sotto la lingua che gli apriva la pelle lasciandolo esposto.

Guardò il membro morbido e floscio pendere tra le cosce e tutta la sua carne gli sembrò un vestito smesso adagiato su grucce di ossa.

Ogni parte del suo corpo gli sembrò mancare di vita. Eppure, le mani trattenevano ancora il fantasma di un orgasmo. Era certo di essere stato vivo sul letto sfatto, con le calze a rete larga ancora addosso.

Era certo di essere stato vivo quando, Edoardo alla lingua aveva sostituito i denti e gli aveva succhiato via ogni pensiero ed ogni remora. Sull’ombra scura che era il corpo di Lauro, l’unica nota rosso vivo era l’impronta di quei denti impressa sul fianco destro.

Ci passò un dito sopra e si sentì sensibile e vulnerabile così come si era concesso. La pelle bruciava come aveva bruciato il corpo quando Edoardo si era spinto dentro di lui con una lentezza snervante. Aveva sentito ogni centimetro penetrarlo. Aveva percepito distintamente ogni parte di sé smettere di appartenergli. Aveva pensato di impazzire a causa del tempo dilatato all’inverosimile.

Suppliche inascoltate gli erano uscite dalla gola arsa. Gli erano valse solo baci scomposti che gli avevano massacrato le labbra.

L’urgenza che si privava di compiacere, gliel’aveva riversata sul viso. Gli occhi andarono all’automatica ricerca di quel passaggio e lo ritrovarono sulle labbra screpolate, sugli aloni di rossetto sbavato e su strisce nere che fuggivano dagli occhi verso le tempie.

Il trucco sfatto sembrò accentuare la morte che gli albergava nell’animo. Si era immaginato esattamente con quell’espressione quando, completamente dentro di lui, aveva smesso di spingere. Si sentì privo di ogni volontà. Come se entrandogli nel corpo, Edoardo, lo avesse privato di sé stesso.

Spinse un dito dove i denti si erano impressi e un dolore appena percettibile gliene riportò alla mente uno cento volte superiore. Il momento in cui, una volta conquistato il suo corpo, aveva iniziato a servirsene.

Lauro lo aveva lasciato fare.

Lo lasciava sempre fare, perché non conosceva altri modi per averlo.

Era il prezzo che pagava per essere suo, almeno per una notte. Almeno per poche ore.

I segni rossi che gli lasciava erano i regali che gli tenevano compagnia durante le notti solitarie, in cui il suo corpo razziato di ogni dolcezza giaceva moribondo sulla scena di un crimine mai davvero commesso.

Fece scivolare la mano sul bassoventre che sembrava trattenere lo sperma caldo che gli si era riversato dentro. Come se, dopotutto, Edoardo non lo avesse lasciato davvero.

Le cosce tremarono e non seppe se fosse per il freddo a cui continuava a sottoporre il corpo accaldato o per le sensazioni che guardandosi amplificava a dismisura.

Gli occhi iniziarono ad abituarsi alla mancanza di luce e il suo corpo smise di essere un’ombra.

Lentamente si riappropriò di sé stesso e solo quando fu certo di essere di nuovo vivo smise di essere un riflesso.

Si voltò ed uscì dallo specchio. Senza di lui, restituì solo l’immagine di una stanza a soqquadro.


End file.
